


I'm sorry?

by Lexi_the_ladybug



Category: Ghostbusters, Pitch Perfect
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 10:29:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9067750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lexi_the_ladybug/pseuds/Lexi_the_ladybug
Summary: This is me apologizing for being really slow on updates and being pretty shitty with grammer and stuff





	

I have the worst experience with continuing my stories my life is pretty hectic around dec-feb I have quite the large family and rarely have time to just sit down and write and mostly If I do have that time I have to write school papers or documents for my "job" so if I promised an update and failed to deliver that promise I am so so sorry, to the person who I promised to update "you can't stay mad at me" I'll update three chapters before new years scouts honor (I wasn't a scout but still) um I've pretty much gave up on "coming home" originally I was going to base it off my experience withy sister but that's like..really depressing...so I'm going to try to morph it into a happy slightly angsty fic I have litteraly so many one shots, drabbles and story starters in my notebooks that its litteraly taking half of my desk so here's my appolgy 

I'm truly sorry people! 

Xox -Alexia


End file.
